


Betrayals and Allies

by Vera_dAuriac



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, S3 Ep 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_dAuriac/pseuds/Vera_dAuriac
Summary: The news has just been revealed that Arnold is a traitor. George requires comfort from Lafayette.





	Betrayals and Allies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to this party, but I recently watched all of Turn, and I am in love, which means I need to write fic. And I really feel like I must be missing something as a reader, because I'm shocked that I'm the first person to write a fic inspired by the delete scene of Lafayette and Washington immediately after they discover Arnold is a traitor. (See some screencaps I took of the moment on my tumblr: https://vera-dauriac.tumblr.com/post/173369712244/working-on-a-turn-one-shot-while-my-longer-benwash)
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy my initial offering. I have a long Benwash fic I'm revising and hope to start posting soon.
> 
> Oh, and this all started as a get well present for my dear tumblr friend, nevawaveharp. Hope you're doing better, honey!!!!
> 
> And last but not least, I don't own these people or the story, etc.

**By Vera d'Auriac**

 

And then he sobbed.

Gilbert had seen George weep when he reminisced about his beloved brother, Lawrence. He had seen George rail at betrayal when General Lee had turned coward at Monmouth. He had seen George’s disappointment when he mentioned friends he had grown apart from because of this war. But until George rested his head upon Gilbert’s shoulder, he had never seen all of these emotions fused together by excruciating heartbreak in his beloved George. Normally when George was in pain, Gilbert would hold him, kiss him, assure him that the morrow would prove better. But Arnold’s betrayal and the manner in which that pierced George’s soul could not be solved so easily. Still, he must try.

Gilbert already gripped George’s upper arm, but he needed to embrace him. This he could not do with the room as it was, though. He kicked the door they had entered closed, and then with a swift kiss to George’s temple, Gilbert broke free and closed and locked the other door into the room. George just stood looking at him, utterly lost, so Gilbert rushed back, kissed both of his cheeks, and whispered while he embraced him, “All will be well.” Of course, he did not know this, but the Continental Army had faced disastrous odds and horrible setbacks before. Surely his words would prove true in the long run. “The only general this army needs is Your Excellency. You will rally them as you have always rallied them.”

That awful sob spilled from George again, and Gilbert had to grip him tighter to ease his own aching heart. “Who can we trust?” George asked. “There is no one I can trust.”

“You can trust me. You will always have me.” He turned his face to kiss George’s cheek again, this time long and deeply, trying to prove with his lips how thoroughly George might trust him. But it was not enough. He stroked George’s other cheek with the tips of his fingers, finally pushing gently until George was looking at him. “I am here for you. Forever.”

Gilbert kissed George, softly at first, wanting to show George the tenderness he believed was needed now. But he should have known better, because he knew George, knew that however subtle George’s mind might be, he did not care for subtly of the body. George claimed Gilbert’s mouth fiercely, taking his face in those large, strong hands that knew how to dismantle Gilbert bit by bit. Gilbert took George by the hips and pulled them together, and he was rewarded with the sensation against his thigh of George’s erection growing. He rubbed his own erection back against George, the friction making George growl deep in his throat.

But George’s ferocity once unleashed knew no bounds, and he slammed Gilbert against the wall. The impact broke their lips apart, and for a moment they stood panting, faces mere inches from each other. In that moment, Gilbert knew what he must do. With practiced fingers, he opened George’s pants and freed the erection within.

George made a feral noise deep in his throat as Gilbert pulled, and he leaned in to kiss Gilbert again. But Gilbert evaded the kiss, and slid down the wall so that he might kneel before George and put his mouth to better use. George approved so heartily to this scheme, he ripped the wig from Gilbert’s head. Steadily taking George deeper and deeper, he tried not to think about how he would get put back together before they were wanted.

But if Gilbert didn’t care, George most certainly did not. Down to Gilbert’s real locks, George threaded his fingers tightly within, using his grip to guide Gilbert up and down, deeper and faster. Gilbert relaxed, wanted to take all of George and give him what he so desperately needed, and he was managing, loving the feel of George in his mouth, the taste of him, the comfort he knew he was providing, when George decided it was not enough. George pushed Gilbert’s face tight to his body, and Gilbert choked, but then George let him go. Through eyelashes damped from his watering eyes, Gilbert looked up at the man he so longed to console. He hoped his face conveyed his willingness to do and be whatever George needed, to assure his undying loyalty. George’s eyes were also wet, but with tears of pain, and he tried to fight back a sob, but even stuck in his throat, Gilbert could hear it.

“Whatever you need, my love,” Gilbert now said aloud so that there might be no misunderstanding.

George pushed his entire body closer, forcing Gilbert flush to the wall. “Open,” his whispered, and Gilbert complied, trying to relax jaw and throat and be as accommodating as George needed. Without hesitation, George pushed his cock past Gilbert’s moist lips and began fucking his mouth. It was uncomfortable for Gilbert, he nearly gagged so many times, and yet he felt something near euphoria, being able to offer George what he needed. He could not undo Arnold’s treachery, nor could he heal the wound to George’s heart, but he could be the vessel of George’s release. Gilbert could make certain George would never believe he was alone.

George’s thrusts turned ragged and his breaths changed to uneven pants, and Gilbert knew he was close. Normally, he would employ some trick he knew George liked—licking the slit of his cock, or abandoning any pretense of movement to just suck as hard as he might—but he could do none of that as George slammed Gilbert’s head against the wall with a cock to the back of his throat. Gilbert simply took it, and that seemed to be precisely the trick George desired today.

“Gilbert,” George stammered through barely parted lips and he spent into Gilbert’s mouth. Typically, Gilbert could swallow all of George’s spend, relished this ability, in fact, but he could barely breathe and his jaw ached and his mouth was open too wide. He took as much as he could, but he coughed when George finally pulled back finished, and some dribbled over his chin. Using his deft fingers, he tried to push it all between his lips before George might see.

“Gilbert,” George said again, but this time not with lust thick in his voice, but concern. Gilbert dipped his head, hoping to gain a moment, but George squatted down in front of him, rough hands on Gilbert’s narrow shoulders under his epaulets. “Are you…? My God, I’m sorry.”

George pulled him into a hug, and Gilbert briefly threw his arms around George’s back and squeezed, but he leaned back that he might look George in the eyes. “You’ve nothing to apologize for.” His words were thin, and he realized the ecstasy was still upon him. But he must think and explain, or run the risk of this all having been for naught. “You’ve no idea how happy I am I could do this for you.”

Once more, George kissed him as though the violence within it had the power to move mountains. Gilbert had learned early in their relationship to allow to George to do this, that he enjoyed the taste of himself in another’s mouth. And Gilbert reveled in the passion of George’s searching tongue, the brutal grip, the longing that still lingered even after climax for George.

“Bless you, Gilbert,” George said, leaning their foreheads together. “I can face the world composed now that my emotions have found vent.” He softly kissed Gilbert. “And that I have been reminded that I shall always have at least one ally.”

“Only death will part me from you.”

George kissed him gently again, slowly deepening it into something wet and filthy, but with none of the aggression of before. Gilbert whimpered slightly, overcome with love for George, never wanting to leave the safety of this room where they might be everything the other needed. And he clung tighter, hoping that, perhaps, he could, in fact, keep George here forever, that this embrace might see them through all of their days unto death.

So lost in the moment was he, Gilbert had given no serious thought to his own need until George cupped him through his pants. He moaned into George’s mouth, suddenly longing for his own release, but he also remembered why they were here, and pulled out of the kiss. “No, George. Do not worry about me. I only wished to be here for you. We must return to our duties. There is, sadly, much to do.”

“And you will not see to them like this,” George said in his most honeyed baritone. He knelt and undid Gilbert’s pants as he leaned against the wall, providing no help. He wanted to stop George, to allow this day to be about him consoling George in his pain, but he saw in George’s determination that this, too, was part of the consoling. Gilbert knew George so well, knew every detail of his relationship with Arnold, knew George would be blaming himself for Arnold’s betrayal. Gilbert had no illusions, knowing Arnold had turned traitor because he felt slighted by the United States. And George’s life was so bound up in America, any betrayal of the country was a betrayal to him personally. Never mind he fought for Arnold and showed him more affection and friendship and respect than anyone else in the Army or Congress. George would feel that it was some lack of fellowship on his part that drove Arnold away. He needed to prove to someone the depth of his affections. Gilbert needed to let him do this. And needless to say, he always yearned for George’s touch.

Soon George had a hand in Gilbert’s pants, and he knelt now as well, mirroring George’s posture. With a hand at the nape of Gilbert’s neck, George brought him closer for a kiss as his other hand started slowly stroking. Gilbert realized now that he was throbbing, and likely would have reached extreme levels of discomfort as soon as he left this room if George had not taken the time to look after him. George, the most considerate lover and man Gilbert had ever known. He now found himself longing to remain forever in the room for purely personal reasons of the flesh.

He found himself panting so hard, he could not continue the kiss. “George, I am undone by you.” Gilbert bit into George’s cravat to stifle his cries. This felt beautiful—the physical and spiritual connection he had with George sending wave after wave of heat through his body. Gilbert wanted to scream with pleasure and with outrage that Arnold could hurt this man so and with declarations of love. He wanted George to remember always this moment when their love rescued them from the ugliness of the world.

It would not be forever, but it would last a few days. Gilbert yanked George’s cravat loose and pulled his shirt over slightly so that he could clasp his teeth just above the collarbone. George hummed with pleasure, twisting his hand slightly on each upstroke on Gilbert’s cock. He could stand it no longer. Biting hard, whimpering, perhaps even crying a bit in this wash of emotion, Gilbert climaxed, spending and spending until George gave a last pull, and Gilbert collapsed back against the wall.

Eyes wide and barely able to focus, Gilbert looked at George. This lovely man Gilbert would gladly take a bullet for, looked back anxiously at him, as though hoping for approval or worried he might have done something wrong. God! But Gilbert even loved him in his insecurities. “Thank you, my dearest friend.” Somehow, Gilbert managed to peel himself away from the wall and press an awkward, lust-exhausted kiss in the vicinity of George’s mouth. But when Gilbert looked again, George’s expression had not changed. “What troubles you?”

“I was not thinking to pull my handkerchief from my pocket. There is spend on your uniform.”

Gilbert peered down between their bodies. There was, indeed, a small splash of seed on his uniform. But there was far more coating George’s hand and his own uniform. Gilbert could not repress a smile. “We shall be able to clean both of us up. There is nothing we might not accomplish together. Let us go win a revolution.”


End file.
